Planet Playa
by Rukzillah
Summary: Les EXO à la plage, ça donne quoi ? (yaoi (hxh) ultra soft, voir sous-entendu !)


Ola ! :D Je vous présente un nouvel OS sur mes chéris : les EXO. x3 Les idées viennent de mon amie, qui m'a demandé de les mettre sous forme de fiction humoristique. ~ Et vous me connaissez : j'ai un humour ravageur... ~

Alors... Il fait beau dehors, et chaud, on a envie d'aller bronzer ou se baigner... Pour rester dans le contexte... **Les EXO à la plage, ça vous tente ?**

_J'ai essayé de placer un maximum de __pairings__, qui peuvent sauter au yeux, comme être sous-entendus (petit rapprochement physique, réplique...). A vous de les trouver ! :)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PLANET PLAYA**

Enfin quelques jours de vacances pour les EXO. Ils en avaient tous besoin, après leur dernier comeback, les évènements, concerts et interview s'étaient enchaînés, ne leur laissant pas une journée de libre. Pour ces congés, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord à se reposer vers la Mer d'Eté, « l'amoureuse » de certains des membres.

Après un voyage de plusieurs heures jusqu'à l'hôtel, après s'être installés dans leurs chambres, s'être changés, ils pouvaient enfin aller à la plage.

« C'est pas possible, marmonna Tao…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tao-ah, demanda LuHan ? Oh… »

Le bord de mer était blindé. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les vacances scolaires… Une nuée de parasols et de serviettes, une foule pas possible… Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne permettrait-il pas de passer « inaperçu », de se fondre dans la masse ? Espérons-le.

« Hey, par là-bas, il y a moins de monde, s'écria Chanyeol en pointant du doigt un coin de plage à 500m d'eux.

- C'est loiiiin, gémit Baekhyun…

- Oui, mais on a besoin de place, déclara SuHo. Allons-y.

- J'ai pas envie de marcheeeer, continua le chanteur…

- Allez hyuuung… »

Chanyeol le prit dans ses bras et le fit avancer. Ils mirent quelques minutes à atteindre l'emplacement. Kai s'étira, étendant ses bras face au soleil, s'imprégnant de cette douce lumière.

« Ecoutez, fit-il…

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous péter au nez, demanda Chanyeol en étendant sa serviette ?

- Naaan, le gronda Baekhyun, il parle du bruit des vagues.

- Aahhh… »

Ils se turent tous, écoutant ce fameux grondement de la mer. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

« C'est les vacances… » dit Chen.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il venait de dire ce que tout le monde avait pensé.

Une fois toutes les serviettes étendues, ils formèrent un cercle, joignant leurs mains au centre.

« Les enfants… Saranghaja ! » déclara SuHo.

Ils levèrent leurs mains en l'air, criant de joie. SuHo avait raison : il fallait apprécier ce moment de liberté, de repos, de bonheur tous ensemble…

La plupart d'entre eux s'installa sur les serviettes, comme Tao, Kai, D.O, SuHo, Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Les autres – Xiumin, Chen, LuHan, Lay et SeHun - s'approchèrent de la mer. Kris restait là, debout entre les deux.

« YiFan, demanda SuHo ?

- … Hm ? »

Il avait mis un instant avant de répondre en un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Je dialogue en silence avec ma fiancée. »

Kris aimait particulièrement cette mer. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se sentait comme entrant en communion avec cette sublime étendue bleue. Il enfonça ses orteils dans le sable chaud, respira l'air humide et iodé, fermant les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, plaisanta le leader coréen ?

- Que je lui ai manqué.

- Quelle modestie, marmonna D.O…

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle me demande de tirer son portrait. Tao ?

- Hnnn, geignit le maknae en train de s'endormir… Oui gege ?

- Tu peux regarder si j'ai pris ma boîte d'aquarelle dans mon sac à dos ? »

Il s'exécuta sans protester. Il en sortit un petit boîtier blanc.

« Ca ?! Oups ! »

Le boîtier vola. Chanyeol le rattrapa au vol. Kris, grimaçant de terreur, avait eu le temps de voir toute sa vie passer devant ses yeux.

« Tao, recommence jamais ça…

- Pardon duizhang… »

Chanyeol ouvrit la boîte.

« Wow. Tout plein de couleurs !

- C'est normal, Yeolie, soupira Baekhyun en mettant ses lunettes de soleil… On appelle ça des godets d'aquarelle…

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile… »

Baekhyun ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Vers le bord de mer, d'autres loups respiraient l'air marin.

« J'ai envie de piquer une tête, s'exclama Xiumin avec enthousiasme !

- Hmm, ça me tente aussi, renchérit Chen. »

LuHan trempa ses orteils dans l'eau.

« Brrr ! Pas moi.

- Hyung est frileux, demanda SeHun d'un air taquin ?

- Oooh, toi j'te vois venir !

- Quoi moi ? »

SeHun prit un air innocent, voyant Xiumin arriver par-derrière LuHan, pour le prendre par la taille.

« EH ! »

Le grand hyung se jeta à l'eau, emportant avec lui son dongsaeng de quelques semaines plus jeune. Ce fut une casi hydrocution pour le petit cerf, qui ayant été pris par surprise, du boire la tasse…

« PUTAIN, hurla-t-il en recrachant un jet d'eau salé !

- Tatatata. Pas de gros mot, Lu-ge – YAAAH ! »

Déjà LuHan se jetait sur lui pour lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Chen et SeHun observaient la scène en se moquant des deux hyungs qui restaient de grands gamins. Lay restait un peu éloigné, en pleine photosynthèse. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sable.

« Il est assez épais… » marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas pensé en préparant ses affaires, mais il avait oublié sa pelle et son seau… Qu'il n'avait pas de toute façon.

« Je vais faire sans… » reprit-il.

Chen jeta un regard à son hyung.

« Hey, Xingxing-ge ?

- … Huh ?

- Tu vas prendre racine à rester planter là.

- Oh… j'aimerais bien parfois… Etre un palmier au bord de plage.

- Ce hyung est perché, souffla SeHun à Chen…

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'ennuierait au bout d'un moment ?

- Si. C'est pour ça que j'y renonce. »

A ces mots, Lay leva ses pieds, déjà couverts par un demi-décimètre de sable mouillé. Il était bien en train de prendre racine… Il recula d'un mètre, se rapprochant un peu des serviettes, et s'assit dans le sable chaud.

« … Ah ! C'est chaud !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hyung, demanda le troll ?

- Je vais faire un château de sable.

- Hehe, tu n'as pas grandi, hyung.

- J'en ai rarement fait dans ma jeunesse. C'est une bonne occasion. »

Chen et SeHun hochèrent la tête. Tout à coup, ils sentirent chacun une main s'emparer de leurs shorts de bain.

« YAAAAH, hurla le chanteur !

- Omo, enchaîna le maknae ! C'est quoi ?! »

SeHun sentait que son short allait l'abandonner d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se retourna pour voir un corps pâle étendu dans l'eau, les cheveux sur la figure, la bouche béante.

« AAAH ! C'est The Grudge !

- Jolies fesses, Hunnie, growla le monstre. »

SeHun tira sur son short de toutes ses forces, mais le monstre des profondeurs ne le lâchait pas. Chen, dans son tumulte pour se débattre, réussit à faire lâcher prise au fils de « The Grudge ».

« Raaah ! Ces hyungs non plus n'ont pas grandi !

- Hehe, JongDae-ah, ne baisse pas ta gaaaaarde… »

Le monstre-Xiumin saisit à nouveau le short de bain de Chen, qui s'était retourné pour le gronder, et tira de toutes ses forces. Le chanteur ne l'avait pas vu venir…

« Oh, la forêt vierge. » ria LuHan qui venait de remettre ses cheveux en arrière.

Chen se sentit devenir rouge, autant de chaleur que de honte. Il mit une claque sur la main de Xiumin et s'éloigna.

« Allez tous vous faire voir ! »

SeHun se laissa tomber dans le sable mouillé, essoufflé de s'être débattu. LuHan et Xiumin restaient allongés sur le ventre, appuyés sur leurs coudes.

« Tu l'as vexé, hyung, fit LuHan.

- Il m'en voudra pas longtemps, répondit Minseok distraitement.

- … A quoi tu penses ?

- … Ce que j'ai vu était… mignon. »

LuHan éclata de rire. SeHun regarda les deux hyungs avec incompréhension. Puis il éclata de rire à son tour, les voyant recouverts par une vague plus grosse que les autres.

« Bien fait ! »

Les deux échoués recrachèrent un petit jet d'eau chacun, les cheveux ramenés sur les yeux. Ils regardèrent d'un œil mauvais le maknae, qui se tut immédiatement.

« SeHunnie…

- … Ou-oui LuHan-hyung ?

- Tu veux ramasser des coquillages avec moi, demanda le petit cerf d'un ton mielleux ?

- Oh ! Oui ! »

LuHan se releva d'un bond.

« Ok… Je vais faire quelques brasses, dit Xiumin. Oh, et t'oublieras pas de remonter ton short, Lu-ge. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et remonta ses vêtements avec précipitation.

« La pointe de la forêt vierge… » plaisanta SeHun.

Son hyung se recoiffa et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu n'as rien vu, ok ? Allez viens. »

Sur les serviettes, D.O observait le banc de homards en train de cuire lentement mais sûrement, autour de lui.

« Les gars, commença-t-il…

- Hmm, fit SuHo ?

- Vous devriez mettre de la crème solaire.

- Hyung, commences pas, geignit Kai...

- Kkamjong, tu devrais en mettre si tu veux pas te transformer en « Hongjong »*.

- Haha ! Bien trouvé hyung, fit Tao en tapant dans ses mains !

- Les enfants, vous voulez des glaces, demanda SuHo ?

- Hyung, ne changes pas sujet… »

A vrai dire, personne n'avait envie de mettre de la crème solaire… Pas même JunMyeon.

« Oh oui, j'en veux une, hyung, s'exclama Tao en sautillant !

- Hoff, je vais en prendre pour tout le monde. »

SuHo se leva et enfila un T-shirt avant de s'éloigner, son portefeuille dans la poche de son short.

« Bien joué hyung, tu échappes à la crème solaire, marmonna KyungSoo… Tant pis pour toi si tu te transforme en crevette grillée…

- Oh, ç'a l'air intéressant là-bas, fit Chanyeol distraitement…

- Hyung, tu devrais en mettre aussi, tu es déjà tout rouge.

- Euh… »

Baekhyun retira ses lunettes de soleil, se redressa et regarda Chanyeol droit dans les yeux.

« Et si c'est moi qui t'en mets, demanda-t-il avec un air enjôleur ?

- Baaah… Peu importe… »

D.O haussa un sourcil. Si Baekhyun n'avait pas réagi, Chanyeol aurait forcément refusé. C'est sûr. Il le remercia intérieurement.

« KyungSoo, tu me passes le tube ?

- Tient… »

BaekHyun le gratifia d'un large sourire, prit le tube et commença à tartiner le large dos de Chanyeol de cette crème blanchâtre.

« Pouah, ça colle hyung, se plaignit le rappeur…

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre cette nuit à cause de coups de soleil. »

Tao souriait de toutes ses dents devant la scène : c'était trop mignon. On aurait dit un petit couple. Il avait envie de mettre de la crème solaire à Kris. Mais ce dernier l'enverrai probablement balader, concentré sur ses dessins. Il ramena ses genoux à son cou et soupira. Kris était assez introverti ces derniers temps, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et s'isolait facilement. Tao s'en inquiétait. Mais quand il lui demandait si ç'allait bien, il lui répondait toujours positivement avec un large sourire « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ». Il cachait forcément quelque chose.

« Raaah ! Baekhyun, pas mon beau visage de dieu !

- Un coup de soleil sur le nez, c'est moche. A moins que tes oreilles de fée ne protègent ton visage ?

- … T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien. »

Baekhyun lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, l'air malicieux.

« Allez, va. Babo. »

Chanyeol plissa les yeux, fit signe à son hyung qu'il gardait un œil sur lui, avant de se diriger vers un groupe d'autres garçons de son âge, en train de jouer au beachvolley.

« Hey ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Ils se stoppèrent et dévisagèrent l'imbécile – car il arborait comme souvent son sourire bête – aux oreilles de yoda.

« Si t'es pas un boulet, pourquoi pas… Il nous manquait un joueur.

- Vous serez pas déçus. »

Au milieu du sable, Lay sculptait comme il pouvait les tours de son château.

« Oh… Je devrais le rapprocher de l'eau pour faire des douves… »

Il soupira, et détruisit son œuvre pour la recommencer plus près du rivage.

« Oh. Mes tongs… »

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne les vit pas.

« Bah… Oh. Tant pis. »

Plus loin :

« SeHun ! Regarde comme il est joli celui-ci ! »

Le maknae supportait les cris de joie à chaque coquillage trouvé par son hyung, et se tapait le transport de toutes ces « merveilles » dans son T-shirt.

« Hmhm, si si, dit-il pour la 20ème fois…

- Oh, si, il a une plus jolie couleur !

- Hmhm, oui oui… »

LuHan plaça le coquillage dans le T-shirt de SeHun et fit quelques pas avant d'en trouver un autre.

« Ooohhh ! Il est tout petit et trop mignon celui-ci ! »

Il se retourna et regarda SeHun, au bord du fou rire.

« T'as pensé la même chose que moi, hyung ?

- Comme ce qu'il y a dans le short de bain de JongDae ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main. LuHan embrassa le coquillage et l'ajouta à sa collection dans le T-shirt de SeHun.

« Je vais l'appeler Mini-Chen.

- Erf. C'est moche comme nom, hyung.

- J'en ai bien appelé un mini-Xiumin.

- C'est aussi moche. »

LuHan fronça les sourcils et ramassa un coquillage tout cassé.

« Celui-là, je vais l'appeler mini-SeHun.

- Raah, t'es pas sympa !

- C'est pas bien de chercher ses hyungs, maknae-ah. »

Il le mit dans sa collection également.

SeHun commençait à avoir mal aux pieds dans ses tongs. La lanière en plastique le brûlait entre ses orteils.

« Hyung… J'ai mal aux pieds…

- Enlève tes tongs.

- Okay. »

Il enleva ses tongs et laissa tomber les coquillages de son T-shirt. LuHan se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

« QUE- ?!

- Je vais les poser vers les serviettes. Oh, et puis non, j'ai soif. Tu veux un Bubble-Tea ? J'ai vu un marchand dans la rue là-haut.

- Hm… Ok, soupira LuHan…

- J'y vais ! »

SeHun fit demi-tour, cachant son sourire diabolique. Il avait enfin pu échapper à la corvée de panier à coquillages. LuHan resta un instant les bras balans devant le petit tas de coquillages laissé par SeHun.

« On ne peut compter que sur soi-même… » se dit-il.

De retour aux serviettes.

« KyungSoo, tu veux bien me mettre de la crème solaire, demanda Baekhyun ?

- Oh... Si tu veux. »

Baekhyun s'allongea sur le ventre, face à la mer, remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Alors que les mains de maman-KyungSoo lui massaient habilement le dos, il observa un duo de jeunes femmes en bikini.

« Ouuh, elles sont mignonnes celles-ci… »

Tao, Kai et D.O le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Bah quoi ? Vous allez à la plage, et vous matez même pas ? Raah, ces jeunes…

- Chacun ses occupations, dit Kai d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Toi, on a compris, Kkamjong. Reste là à bronzer…

- C'est ce que je comptes bien faire…

- Tu devrais mettre-, commença D.O.

- De la crème solaire. JE SAIS, hyung.

- Oï, du calme, JongIn, fit Baekhyun avec un mouvement de recul.

- Pardon… Mais vos bavardages m'empêchent de me concentrer sur mon bronzage… »

D.O et Baekhyun se regardèrent.

« Te concentrer…

- Sur ton bronzage ..?

- Parfaitement. »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Baekhyun tapota sa tempe. D.O put lire sur ses lèvres « Complètement maboul ». Il hocha la tête d'approbation, avant de reprendre le tube de crème solaire et d'en étaler sur le ventre de Kai.

« YAAAH ! Putain tu m'as fait peur !

- Hepepepep, pas de gros mots, là-bas, intervint Kris. »

Tao tourna la tête vers son duizhang, qui donnait enfin un signe de vie. Alors que D.O étalait la crème sur Kai, priant pour que personne ne le prenne pour un profiteur en train de peloter le bronzeur, Tao s'approcha de Kris.

« Tu y arrives ?

- Hm. »

Tao se pencha sur le carnet de Kris, par-dessus son épaule.

« Tao-ah, je n'aime pas qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule…

- Oh, pardon… »

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à voir, si ce n'était des traits vagues, horizontaux… Il n'avait pas encore commencé de peindre. Alors le panda retourna sur sa serviette. Au même moment, un groupe de 3 jeunes femmes passaient devant les yeux de Baekhyun. Il admira ces longues jambes se balader devant lui, et ne put retenir un sifflement. L'une d'entre elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Goujat ! »

Elle lui jeta le contenu de se bouteille d'eau à la figure et reprit son chemin. Le séducteur du dimanche retira ses lunettes de soleil pour les essuyer, alors que l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux.

« Alors, Casanova, le taquina Kai ?

- Elles étaient moches de toute façon… »

Tao se tordait déjà de rire sur sa serviette.

« Te moques pas, toi, le gronda Baekhyun ! J'suis sûr que tu ferais pas mieux.

- On parie ?

- Ouais.

- Si je gagne, tu me mets de la crème solaire, hyung. Et si je perds… Euh…

- Tu me donnes ton dessert ce soir.

- Ok. »

Un autre groupe de fille passa. Tao les héla.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous passer ailleurs ? »

Les filles et les autres membres du groupe le regardèrent bizarrement.

« Vous êtes encore plus éblouissantes que le soleil, j'en ai mal aux yeux, reprit-il. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle dans un lieu public. »

Baekhyun resta bouche bée. Une des filles s'approcha de Tao et se baissa. Ce dernier se concentra tant bien que mal sur ses yeux, et non le haut de son maillot de bain, et lui sourit franchement.

« Tu es trop mignon, oppa ! »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et rejoignit le groupe gloussant. Tao lança un regard triomphant à Baekhyun.

« … Comment t'as appris ces phrases ?

- Les dramas, hyung. »

Le panda fit un signe de la main. Baekhyun se redressa en grognant, et commença à appliquer de la crème solaire sur son dongsaeng. Lentement, il vint insister sur ses épaules.

« Aïe… Tu me fais mal, hyung…

- Oh vraiment ? »

Il mit ses mains autour de son cou.

« Aaahhh ! Hyuuung !

- Baekhyun-hyung, t'es vraiment mauvais joueur, soupira Kai. On est séduisant ou on l'est pas. Point.

- Kai, tu commences à me briser les… moustaches.

- Mais t'as pas de moustache, hyung, fit remarquer Tao…

- OUUUH ! Bande de sales gosses ! »

Il termina de mettre de la crème solaire sur Tao avant de déplacer sa serviette de quelques mètres.

« Baekhyun, soupira KyungSoo…

- Nan. Y a pu de Baekhyun ou de hyung qui tienne.

- On plaisantait, hyung, reprit Kai…

- M'en fout. »

Les 3 membres de la maknae-line se regardèrent. Baekhyun était un hyung têtu, impossible à raisonner. Tant pis. Tao se leva.

« Je vais faire un tour.

- Tu nous abandonne, hyung, demanda Kai ?

- Rien contre vous. C'est juste que j'aime bien me balader seul sur la plage… »

Il leur fit signe avant de s'éloigner.

« Eh ! Tao-ah ! T'as pas mis de crème solaire sur ton visage, s'écria D.O !

- J'en veux pas, hyung !

- J'insiste ! »

D.O se leva de sa serviette et coursa Tao, le tube de crème solaire à la main. Kai soupira. Il était seul à présent… Enfin… Il pouvait bronzer tranquillement.

Plus loin, Lay entamait la 4e tour de son château.

« Il va être superb- »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une vague plus grosse que les précédentes le balaya lui et ses pâtés de sable. Il se pinça les lèvres d'agacement, la tête dans le sable.

« Bien… Je vais m'éloigner un peu. »

Chen était content de son plan. Il avait déjà récupérer 2 paires de tongs sur 11. Xiumin, qui était en train de se baigner, ne se doutait pas qu'il aura à s'excuser pour récupérer les siennes. Il avait creusé une planque non loin des serviettes, où il les avait enterrées, avant de revenir à la base, où Tao venait de partir, suivi de D.O. Kai bronzait, somnolent. Parfait. Il récupéra les siennes, puis celles de D.O, de Chanyeol, et enfin celles de Tao, qui les avaient oubliées à leurs places, fier de son butin. Baekhyun était bien réveillé, mais semblait perdu dans la contemplation des jolies passantes. Il lui prit ses sandales, les ajoutant à sa collection. Il retourna à sa planque.

« 7 sur 11… Hehehe. On verra qui est le plus malin… »

Il ne restait plus que Kris, LuHan, SuHo et SeHun. Mais c'étaient des victimes difficiles : ils avaient encore leurs chaussures à leurs pieds, et certains avaient disparu. Tant pis. Il avait au moins récupéré la majorité des tongs de ses camarades. Il s'installa sur sa serviette pour savourer intérieurement sa victoire future.

« Tient, où sont les autres ? »

Chen, à moitié endormi, ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Luhan.

« Tao et D.O sont partis se balader, SuHo acheter des glaces, Chanyeol jouer au ballon, et Baekhyun est en train de bouder, lista JongIn qui a dû être réveillé lui aussi.

- Je boude pas, gronda le chanteur ! »

LuHan laissa tomber sa collection de coquillages sur sa serviette avant de s'asseoir.

« Xiumin n'est pas revenu de sa baignade ?

- Nop', répondit Chen.

- C'est inquiétant.

- Nooon, c'est un grand garçon, notre hyung. »

LuHan toisa Chen. Il sentait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup… Comme toujours. Il vit un éclair débouler vers eux au loin.

« Maknae sauvage à 10heures, mon capitaine, fit Chen.

- Oh. »

Il courait, et courait, le grand maknae… Mais ne vit pas les douves du château de Lay.

« … Mon château…

- P-pardon, hyung, bredouilla-t-il la tête dans le sable… Ouf, les Bubble-Tea n'ont rien… »

Il se releva à la hâte, s'inclina face à Lay et courut vers les serviettes.

« T'as fait vite, SeHunnie, dit LuHan en souriant.

- J'ai pris ton parfum préféré, hyung.

- Oh, t'es trop mignon… »

Kai et Chen les regardèrent, jalousant leurs boissons. LuHan se sentit comme supérieur, adulé par le maknae.

« Vous en voulez, demanda SeHun ?

- C'est proposé si gentiment, fit Chen avec un air mignon… »

Il s'approcha, de très près, du maknae, et aspira une gorgée de la boisson au chocolat, le fixant droit dans les yeux, le front presque collé au sien. LuHan les dévisageait, comme vide.

« Je peux t'en prendre un peu, hyung, demanda Kai adorablement ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! »

Kai se colla à lui, pour goûter au bubble-tea de LuHan. Il plissa le nez.

« Hmpf. J'aime pas trop.

- T'es mignon, mais tu me tiens chaud, Kaillou.

- Pardon hyung… »

Kai s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, mais ne lâcha pas du regard son hyung.

Chen se leva d'un bond avant de se jeter sur Baekhyun.

« Humpf !

- Coucou, hyung !

- JongDae… T'es chiant…

- Mais tu m'adores, hein ? »

Baekhyun soupira.

« Oui, je t'adore. Quand tu dors seulement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il roula sur le côté, prenant la même position que son ami.

« Y a des beaux morceaux ?

- Enfin, Chen, un peu de respect pour ces demoiselles.

- Oh, pardon. Y a des belles gonzesses ? »

Baekhyun laissa sa tête tomber dans le sable, mort de rire.

« T'es incorrigible, mon chou.

- Ouaip'. »

Une belle demoiselle daigna de passer devant eux.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle, excusez-moi ! » la héla Chen.

L'inconnue se retourna, l'air peu intéressée.

« Vous êtes tellement charmante, mon cœur a failli lâcher. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je vous ai appelé en pensant pouvoir vous dire que vous êtes vraiment belle, avant de rendre mon dernier souffle. »

Elle sourit, et lui envoya un baiser avant de reprendre sa route. Baekhyun se pinça les lèvres.

« Comment vous faites, vous tous ?

- De ?

- Pour… draguer… »

Chen haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'es pris un râteau, hyung ?

- Une bouteille d'eau. Oui.

- C'est moche… Ecoute, c'est simple. Tu l'appelles, assez poliment. Si elle daigne de se retourner, tu lui dis quelque chose que, si t'avais été une fille, t'aurais aimé qu'on te dise. C'est des phrases toutes faites, ça passe avec n'importe quelle fille. Tient, essaye. »

Une autre jeune femme passait justement par-là.

« Hum, Mademoiselle ! » l'appela Baekhyun.

La fille ne prit pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle vida le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau sur les deux chanteurs.

« … Bon. Elle devait être pressée. » conclut Chen.

LuHan et les autres avaient tout vu. D.O qui revenait, également.

« Beh alors, les Dom Juan, les taquina le plus âgé ?

- Rooh, ça va hyung, elle était moche de toute façon, répondit Baekhyun.

- T'as réussi à mettre de la crème sur le visage de Tao, demanda Kai à D.O ?

- Difficilement, mais oui. Une grand-mère a dit que c'était adorable la façon dont un petit garçon s'occupe de son grand frère… »

Silence consterné.

« J'ai pas osé lui répondre. » reprit KyungSoo.

Kai lui tapota le dos.

« C'est dur d'être petit…

- J'te l'fais pas dire… »

D.O regarda le trio de géants autour de lui et soupira. Oui, c'est dur d'être petit…

« Aaahh, enfin fini ! » s'extasia Kris.

Il avait enfin fini son aquarelle. Il en était très fier. Ce portrait de sa fiancée sortait droit de son cœur. Il sourit en admirant son travail.

« Kris ! Attention ! » s'écria LuHan.

Le rappeur écarquilla les yeux, voyant un objet volant non identifié foncer droit sur lui… et rebondir sur son dessin, pour s'arrêter sur ses godets d'aquarelle. Il resta planté sur sa serviette, silencieux, consterné, pendant deux minutes, le temps de faire le deuil à son œuvre.

Puis la rage monta en lui.

« A qui… EST… ce BALLOOOOON ?! »

Plus loin, Chanyeol et ses compagnons de jeu se regardaient.

« Bon, qui va chercher la balle ?

- Vas-y, Yeol. C'est toi qui l'a lancée…

- Ok… »

La balle était partie du côté de leurs serviettes. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas atterrie sur quelqu'un… Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, avant de se figer, voyant le visage plein de rage de Kris.

« Oh oh…

- CHANYEOOOOL, hurla Kris ! »

Le duizhang enragé se leva, l'air menaçant, dépliant ses longues jambes, pour se ruer sur Chanyeol, tombant avec lui dans le sable.

D.O soupira.

« C'est le grand amour entre eux.

- N'est-il pas, renchérit LuHan ? »

Il prit la balle et la lança aux camarades de Chanyeol, qui le remercièrent d'un signe de tête, alors que leur pauvre ami se faisait tabasser dans le sable brûlant.

Kris se laissa tomber sur Chanyeol, épuisé de tous les coups qu'il avait pu lui asséner.

« … C-C'est bon ? Tu as fini de me frapper ?

- Hmmm. Non, attend. »

Coup final : son genou entre les cuisses. Chanyeol se recroquevilla comme il put sous le corps tout de même peu léger du leader-M.

« Hmpf… Là c'est bon, hyung ?

- Je pense. »

Kris resta un instant ainsi, allongé sur le corps meurtri de son dongsaeng. Il était bien, en fait.

« … Hyung, c'est une position bizarre… »

Kris ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un seul coup.

« Pardon, trop d'émotion. »

Il tendit la main à Chanyeol pour l'aider à se relever.

Vers les serviettes, SuHo était enfin de retour, suivi amoureusement par Tao – à moins que son amour ne soit pour les glaces.

« Désolé les enfants, j'ai eu un appel des managers sur la route. Eh. Tout le monde n'est pas là…

- Je vais chercher Xiumin, lança LuHan ! »

Il se rua vers la mer après avoir balancé son T-shirt, écrasant au passage le nouveau château de sable de Lay.

« … Hyung…

- Oups ! Pardon ! »

Kris s'approcha de Lay et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Toi et moi… On se comprend. »

Lay leva la tête vers Kris et sourit.

« Toi aussi tu es un artiste maudit, demanda la licorne ?

- Yup'. »

Kris s'installa à côté de son ami et l'aida à reformer les tours du château.

Chen regarda SeHun s'éloigner un peu, comme voulant suivre LuHan. Il en profita pour leur prendre leurs tongs, pendant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, les cachant sous sa serviette en attendant.

« SuHo-hyung, demanda-t-il d'un air mignon ?

- Hm ?

- Que disaient les managers ?

- Oh, rien de bien important. Je vous en ferai part quand tout le monde sera là. »

Chen posa sa tête sur l'épaule du leader, alors que Tao avait posé la sienne sur l'autre. Chanyeol tira sur la serviette de Baekhyun, pour le remettre où il était initialement, avant de s'asseoir sur la sienne.

« … Bah tranquille, Yeol.

- J'aime pas quand tu t'isoles.

- Ah, Casanova est à nouveau parmi nous, plaisanta Kai !

- Casanova ?

- Dom Juan, je dirais plutôt, commenta D.O.

- Si y a un Casanova ici, c'est SuHo-hyung, dit Baekhyun. Regardez-le…

- Excuse-moi d'être aimé, hm. »

Chen et Tao ne firent que se resserrer contre leur leader adoré, tirant la langue aux jaloux. Chanyeol avait commencé à mettre du sable sur la jambe de D.O, l'étalant tendrement.

« Tu m'envies, hein Baekkie ?

- Roh, chut hyung. Les garçons, ça compte pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Baekhyun tapa sur le sol, à court d'arguments. Chanyeol venait de se prendre un coup par D.O, qui visiblement n'aimait pas le sable…

« Parce que, aboya le chanteur aux airs de chiot !

- Naaah, tais-toi et viens faire un câlin à maman SuHo, plutôt. »

Baekhyun fit mine de bouder, puis abdiqua, souriant de toutes ses dents, et se jeta sur SuHo pour lui faire le plus gros câlin qu'il puisse faire de ses petits bras. Chanyeol, se sentant à part, vint enlacer tout ce beau monde par-derrière.

« Raaah, les enfants, vous êtes gentils, mais maman a chaud…

- Noon, on t'aime, maman, s'exclama Chen !

- Notre maman préféréééée, continua Tao !

- Regarde comme tes fils sont fiers d'avoir une maman comme toiiii, renchérit Baekhyun !

- Mamaaaaan, cassa Chanyeol de sa voix rauque !

- Bon, ça suffit là… »

SuHo se leva de sa serviette, envoyant balader les 4 sangsues. Il vit au loin le reste du groupe revenir.

LuHan avait enveloppé Xiumin dans sa serviette.

« J'ai jamais autant profité de la mer de ma vie… Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus vous baigner.

- Peut-être que les autres vont vouloir y aller après, répondit le cerf. SuHo a ramené des glaces.

- … Des glaces ?! »

Il piqua un sprint jusque vers les serviettes, écrasant le château de Kris et Lay et passage, suivi de LuHan qui fit de même.

« … Notre château…

- … Fais chier, jura le leader…

- Venez, SuHo-hyung a ramené des glaces, les appela SeHun ! »

Tout le monde sans exception rappliqua. Lay s'installa à côté de SuHo.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, YiXing, fit le leader-K…

- J'ai pas réussi à faire un château de sable…

- Bah, c'est pas compliqué pourtant…

- Sauf si on le détruit à chaque passage… »

SeHun, LuHan et Xiumin se regardèrent, coupables.

« Tu sais quoi ? On en refera tous un ensemble après le goûter ! » conclut SuHo comme une bonne mère de famille.

Lay releva la tête et sourit à son hyung, qui déjà le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler. On ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur leader que SuHo… Ce dernier prit son sac isotherme et en sortit les 12 glaces. Chacun se servit. Le leader prit la dernière.

« … Les gars ?

- Oui hyung ?

- Vous avez fait exprès ?

- De quoi ?

- De me laisser mon parfum préféré de glace… »

Les 11 garnements se regardèrent et sourirent à leur leader.

« Tu l'as mérité hyung. »

SuHo baissa la tête, ému. S'il était un bon leader, lui avait de bons fils à diriger.

« Kai-hyung, demanda SeHun ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux goûter ta glace ? »

Kai tendit sa glace au maknae, qui mordit dedans lentement.

« Hmm, elle est bonne…

- Hehe. Mais c'est la mienne. »

Le danseur sourit, essuyant un peu de crème glacée au coin de la bouche de son unique dongsaeng. De l'autre côté, le maknae 3e du nom semblait intéressée par celle du hyung 1er du nom.

« Xiumin-hyung ?

- Tu veux goûter ma glace ? »

Tao hocha la tête, un air de petit enfant sur son visage.

« Attrape-la alors. »

Tao avança la tête, et donna un coup de dent dans le vide, la glace ayant esquivé le coup.

« Essaye encore… »

Nouveau coup de dent. Encore raté.

« Maiiis ! hyung… »

Xiumin sourit, amusé. Il tendit sa glace à Tao, et vint mordre dans la sienne, leurs joues se frôlant au passage.

« Eh, je t'avais pas donné la permission, hyung…

- Oh. Tu comptais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ? Voilà un panda bien égoïste !

- Uh… »

Le hyung tapota le dos de son dongsaeng, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais bien que je plaisante.

- Hmhm… »

SeHun fixait la glace de Tao. Appétissante… Il ne se gêna pas pour mordre dedans à son tour.

« MAIS ! SeHun !

- Hehehe, ne jamais baisser sa garde, hyung. »

Tao bouda. SeHun fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que son grand ami lui fasse la tête.

« Tu veux de la mienne ? »

Le visage du panda s'illumina, avant de se jeter sur la glace du maknae.

« Hey ! Doucement… »

Tao releva la tête, savourant le parfum chocolaté de la glace de son ami.

« Hyung mange salement… »

Il prit une serviette en papier pour lui essuyer la bouche.

« Fais gaffe SuHo, SeHun est en train de voler ta place de mère, fit remarquer LuHan.

- Tao ne reniera jamais sa vraie mère. Hein mon poussin ?

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda le panda en penchant la tête sur le côté ?

- Bam, fit Chanyeol.

- J'aurais pas aimé, renchérit Baekhyun… »

SuHo se laissa tomber en arrière, accablé de chagrin.

Une fois le goûter terminé, une bonne majorité du groupe voulut se baigner. SuHo et Xiumin restèrent sur la plage pour aider Lay à terminer enfin son château. Chen resta un instant de plus aux serviettes. Les derniers tête-en-l'air avaient laissé leurs sandales. Son butin était complet. Il s'en réjouit. Mais il cacha également ses tongs, pour que personne ne se rende compte de sa supercherie. Enfin, il alla sauter dans l'eau avec les autres.

« Lay-ah, on devrait décorer le château, dit SuHo. Je vais chercher les coquillages de LuHan.

- Ok. Merci ! »

SuHo laissa Xiumin et Lay un instant tous les deux.

« Désolé d'avoir détruit le château que Kris et toi avez fait.

- C'est pas grave. Il était moche de toute façon…

- Comme tous les dessins qu'il fait. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Xiumin sauta sur ses jambes pour aller creuser un sillon dans le sable pour irriguer les douves. Lay le regarda faire, heureux qu'on l'aide à réaliser un rêve d'enfant. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de finir un château de sable de sa vie. Et là, ensemble, ils allaient en faire un des plus sublimes.

En revenant, Xiumin le sortit de sa rêverie en lui étalant du sable sur le dos.

« Aaahh, hyung, c'est désagréable… »

Xiumin l'enlaça par-derrière, prenant un air taquin.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pas t'embêter de la journée ? »

Lay gonfla les joues, ennuyé.

« C'est pas sympa.

- Haha. T'essayes de m'imiter, hm ? Y a qu'à moi que ça va, la Baozi Face.

- Minseok l'inimitable… »

Ils rirent en cœur, alors que SuHo ramenait les coquillages dans son T-shirt. Ensemble, ils sublimèrent leur architecture, alors qu'une vague venait remplir les douves. Lay était heureux.

Un peu plus loin, Kris se tenait debout face à la mer, son carnet de dessin sur le bras, en train de griffonner une nouvelle œuvre d'art.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais gege ? » demanda Tao.

Kris sursauta.

« Uh ! Tu m'as fait peur. Je fais un petit dessin qui me tenait à cœur. J'ai presque fini. »

Tao tourna autour de son duizhang, en attendant qu'il finisse son Picasso. Kris souriait. Tao aimait le voir sourire, surtout ces derniers temps, où il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Voilà. »

Tao sauta derrière son gege. Il reconnut bien la mer et l'horizon, ainsi que 12 bonhommes en bâton.

« Là c'est moi, commença-t-il de décrire son oeuvre.

- Le plus grand, oui.

- Là c'est toi, avec des petits yeux et tes cernes.

- Hmhm…

- Ensuite, il y a Chen, Xiumin, SuHo, Baekhyun et D.O.

- Ils sont tous petits…

- Hehe, c'est normal, ils le sont en vrai. Là, c'est Chanyeol, avec ses grandes oreilles de Yoda. Après il y a Kai et SeHun, et enfin LuHan et Lay.

- C'est mignon !

- Et nous sommes tous là, face à la mer. Ensemble. Comme une famille… »

Tao leva son regard vers Kris.

« C'est beau, gege.

- Mon dessin ?

- Non, ce que tu dis. »

Kris contint sa frustration. Il n'était pas un artiste. Tant pis. Il rangea son carnet, et pris Tao dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais que ces moments comme ceux-ci durent éternellement.

- Moi aussi, gege…

- Etre tous ensemble à profiter du temps libre, loin de la scène et du stress… Parfois, mon ancienne vie me manque.

- Vraiment ?

- Hmhm. Mais quand je pense à vous tous, je me dis que je suis très bien là où je suis.

- C'est vrai. Si SuHo-hyung est notre maman, toi tu es notre papa. Et une famille a besoin d'un père.

- Tu as raison, Tao. »

Ils se séparèrent lentement.

« EXO est notre famille. Personne ne peut la laisser tomber… » dit-il doucement.

Il semblait dire ça sur le ton du regret. Tao se sentit mal. Il espéra que ses craintes ne soient pas fondées.

« Les enfants ! On rentre ! » s'écria SuHo en tapant dans ses mains.

Ses 11 garnements rattroupèrent leurs affaires. Tout le monde était prêt à partir. Mais il semblait qu'il leur manquait quelque chose.

« Hey, où sont mes sandales, demanda D.O ?

- Et les miennes, continua Kai ?

- Raaah ! Les miennes aussi ! Kkaepsong, elles étaient neuves…

- Bah… C'est dingue ça, on a tous perdu nos sandales, fit faussement Chen…

- Est-ce qu'un petit malin les aurait cachées pendant qu'on était dans l'eau, demanda LuHan ?

- C'est possible, déclara SuHo. Ok, on va tous chercher.

- Yehet ! Pas besoin, j'les ai trouvées ! »

SeHun, un peu à part du groupe, venait de shooter dans un petite monticule de sable, découvrant les 12 paires de tongs. Xiumin jeta un regard à Chen, puis hocha la tête. Il avait tout deviné.

« Ça c'est du troll. » déclara-t-il.

Les 10 autres membres comprirent. Chen se fit tout petit, souriant comme un idiot. Son plan avait parfaitement foiré.

« Je… Hm… Je vais vous laisser… »

Il courut à sa planque prendre ses tongs, avant de s'éclipser.

« Reviens ici ! JONGDAE !

- On t'aura, va ! Chenapan !

- Crapaud baveux !

- Chameau !

- Hélicoptère !

- Hein ?

- Non rien… »

C'est ainsi que se terminait leur fameuse après-midi à la Mer d'Eté. Ils allaient y retourner le lendemain, mais cela ne ferait pas la même sensation que cette première fois ensemble…

Ils avaient laissé une trace de leur passage : leur magnifique château de sable. Lay pria pour qu'il y soit encore le lendemain – ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, transformée en un tas de sable informe orné de coquillages éparpillés. A côté de ce château, ils avaient tous ensemble signé avec un bâton avant de le prendre en photo. On pouvait lire, inscrit par SuHo :

« EXO's Castle. Saranghaja. »

* * *

**V**oilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ~ J'ai trouvé mon humour bien bof (en même temps, j'étais un peu fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit). Et je vous donne tous les pairings que vous auriez dû trouver, dans l'ordre d'apparition :

BaekYeol (omo si vous l'avez pas vu...)

XiuHan

XiuChen

HunHan

BaekSoo

KaiSoo

BaekTao

SeChen

KaiLu

BaekChen

TaoSoo

KrisYeol

SuTao

Kray

SuChen

ChanSoo

SuBaek

SuLay

SeKai

XiuTao

TaoHun

XiuLay

TaoRis

J'aurais voulu placer d'autres pairings, comme du KrisHo, LayHan ou SuSoo (je sais pas si on appelle ça comme ça), mais je les ai complètement zappés... J'ai pas voulu modifier après, parce que Word m'a dit que j'avais écrit **6800** mots pile. :0 *fière*

*Pour le "HongJong", il me semble que Hong veut dire Rouge en coréen... Donc c'est un jeu de mot par rapport au surnom "KkamJong" de Kai (qui est "foncé" + 1ère syllage de son prénom)

A la prochaine ! x3


End file.
